


Lost my Way

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Luciel Choi's Real Name, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Im using Saeyoung's real name because it's goddamn beautiful, Luciel's Real Name, M/M, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Talking Animals, Yooran, elemental powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yoosung’s dearest friend, Saeyoung, has fallen fatally ill. His power has been causing him to slowly overheat and, if not cured, will burn him from the inside out. Just when Yoosung had lost all hope of saving his friend he is informed that there could be a could be a way to heal him. Hiding somewhere in their world of Medeis is a being who holds the key to cooling Saeyoung’s burning heart.Sent to find the mysterious man, Yoosung is more than surprised to find that while Saeyoung’s flames are slowly killing him, the stranger’s ice had been gradually freezing him to death. Wanting to save both his friend and new companion, Yoosung sets his heart on returning as soon as possible.However, his plans are shattered like glass when a mischievous pixie decides to teleport the two far from their destination. Lost in a place he has no knowledge of, Yoosung must deal with the more than a little hostile stranger while trying to navigate back home at the same time.Racing against the clock, Yoosung has no time to be fooling around. Putting aside his own self doubt and fears, Yoosung must do everything he can to save their lives.





	1. Watch me Burn

It was amazing how quickly happiness could be ripped from the souls of the innocent.

 

Yoosung lived in a world where magic and mythical beasts were much more than just fairytales. Human beings lived peacefully along side fae and the fair folk. Every inch of the land was coated with wonders that seemed to come from the imagination of a child. The oceans were filled with merpeople bearing shimmering tails while deeper down lurked the monstrosities that even the bravest would quiver before. In the skies played the airborne creatures, birds of every colour imaginable gliding along with the wind. The fae could be found throughout the world but preferred to dwell within the lush forests. Medeis was truely a land of the impossible. 

Magic, of course, was not out of the ordinary among the humans. More than half their population possessed some kind of ability that came from supernatural origins. Yoosung and his best friend, Saeyoung, were no exceptions. From a young age, Yoosung had discovered that he had a connection to nature and it's beautiful plants and animals. During his childhood he found that he could vaguely understand the different calls of various animals and reply back if he wished. Over the years, his skills had developed into being able to have fluent conversations. Yoosung could also manipulate plants to his will. Compared to others, his power was fairly weak and had only been able to score him a job as a gardener for a wealthy couple in the area. 

Saeyoung though…oh, he was amazing to say the least. He had shown up one day out of the blue with no word on where he came from or his past. Despite the teasing and practical jokes, Yoosung had taken an immediate liking to the red head. It seemed he felt the same, as the two became fast friends. A few months after the start of their friendship, Yoosung had questioned Saeyoung about the power he possessed. He had taken the blonde headed boy to a clearing far from any human life forms, saying it was necessary if he were to show off his ability. With a snap of his fingers, he had set the entire thing alight. Yoosung’s eyes had gone wide with awe, shock and anger at him for having destroyed the beautiful plant life. He had forgiven him soon after, realising that were indeed only plants. 

The two of them spent the next few years making memories of happiness and hilarity. Yoosung had introduced the redhead to his forest friends as time passed, hoping he wouldn't be weirded out at the fact that most of the gardener’s friends were small forest animals. To his relief, he had taken the introductions seriously and to Yoosung's amusement, even tried to have a conversation with them. Yoosung was convinced that he would get to live happily ever after with Saeyoung and his fur-covered companions. 

But of course, happiness could only last so long before despair was due for a visit.

It had all started around six months ago. Saeyoung had begun to experience sudden hot flashes, even on the coldest of days. Over time, his condition had only worsened. It had gotten to the point where he could no longer stand for a few minutes without breaking out into a sweat. In the past week, he been bedridden, barely able to find the strength to walk to the bathroom. Whenever he visited, he'd find Saeyoung covered in sweat, panting for breath in his bed. He had explained to Yoosung that this was all being caused by his fire based power. He'd lost his grip and his magic was slowly eating away at him. Ice or a cold shower did nothing to cool him down. The ice would melt as soon as it touched his skin and the water would burst into a cloud of steam. 

Yesterday, when he'd actually begun to see burn marks on golden eyed boy’s skin, was when he had been convinced that his friend would never recover. Tears spilled from his violet eyes at the thought of losing the person he cared for more than anyone. If given the chance, Yoosung wouldn't have hesitated to sacrifice his life for Saeyoung's. Unlike him, Saeyoung actually had a place in this world. He had a power that many would kill to have and could be used to benefit countless people. In addition to that, he was the most selfless, caring and friendly person Yoosung had ever met. 

Today, Yoosung sat once again beside Saeyoung's bed. Usually, he was able to hold back his sobs as to not worry the dying man any further, but today he couldn't help the tears that slid down his pale cheeks. 

“Please don't die, Saeyoung,” he begged between his cries. The older male slowly open his clenched golden eyes and shifted his gaze to him.

“Awww, you're worried about me. How sweet of you, Yoosungie,” he rasped out, doing his best to lighten the mood.

Yoosung shook his head, wanting desperately to hug his friend and never let him go, his burning skin the only thing stopping him. “This isn't the time to be joking around, Saeyoung. You're going to die. You're going to die and leave me all alone,” he choked out. He didn't even get the blessing of passing peacefully, no, he was going to be _burnt alive_.

Saeyoung forced a shaky smile though the pain that threatened to tear him apart from the inside. If he were alone, he'd be screaming at the agony he was experiencing but he'd put on a fake smile for Yoosung's sake. “Even if I'm gone, I'll still be with you. I'll be your guardian angel. You remember what my blood name is right?” 

Everyone had a blood name, even those with about supernatural abilities. It acted as somewhat of a formal title to refer to yourself as. By the age of eighteen, you were required to have your blood name tattooed onto the back of your neck. Yoosung had chosen ‘Whisperer of Roses’ because it incorporated his ability to communicate with animals along with his connection to nature into one name. 

The black ink of Saeyoung's tattoo peeked out from where his head lay on the pillow. ‘Angel of Flame’ he knew it read. In a way, he really was an angel. Appearing during Yoosung's darkest time, he had shown him a new light and proved that the world could be a happy place. 

He didn't know the reasoning behind his choice of name and had never pushed for him to tell him. If he wanted to he would. “I'll do anything to keep you alive. Please…is there anyway?” he asked with hope in his purple eyes. 

Saeyoung's gold eyes seemed to glow like a flickering fire. He was silent for a few moments, his shallow breaths the only sound. He opened his mouth to say something, closed it momentarily, then said, “There is a way but…it would never work. Just forget about it and let me die.”

Yoosung's face formed a frown. There was no way in hell that Yoosung would give up if there was still a chance. “I won't give up on you! Whatever it is, I'll do it. You will not die on my watch,” he said confidently.

With a sigh, Saeyoung’s eyes fluttered close. “Fine, whatever. There's someone who can cool down my flames. But…” he began, “I haven't seen them for years. We're on bad terms to say the least. He'd be happy to see me die so there's no point in going to find him.”

Yoosung’s lips pressed into a thin line. He would find the man he spoke of and persuade him to heal his friend, no matter the cost. Yoosung had a way with people that allowed him to make them see the more positive side of things. “I don't care if it's pointless. If there's a chance that it could save your life then I'll do it. Yoosung Kim would never back down from a challenge,” he stated, folding his arms across his chest. “Just tell me where to find them and I'll get right to it.”

“I've been tracking their movements my whole life. If I remember correctly, they're hiding out by the lake east of here. You know the one? Once you find them though, I want you to keep up your guard. From the information I've been able to collect, they aren't the most friendly person,” Saeyoung said with a nervous laugh.

With a nod, Yoosung stood up and looked down at his friend with determination glinting in his amethyst eyes. “I'll be back soon, Saeyoung. I promise,” Yoosung said without a hint of doubt. With a small smile he turned from the room and returned home. 

He began to pack a leather satchel full of things he predicted he might need. The lake was only a half a days walk from his home so he decided to travel lightly. Throwing his dark blue cloak around his shoulders, he stepped outside. It was about noon now so he'd be able to get there before midnight if he hurried.

Quickly adjusting the flower crown he always wore atop his blonde locks, Yoosung set off on his journey. 

_‘I'll save you, Saeyoung. I swear it on my own life.’_


	2. Demon of Ice

_‘You'll be back for me, right brother?’_

_‘Of course, Saeran. It's you and I against the world.’_

\-----

  
The beautiful scenery had kept Yoosung from growing bored on his lengthy walk. Along the way, one of his forest friends, a small sparrow with innocent black eyes, had landed upon his shoulder and kept him company. Rinna, her name was.

“Yoosungie, where are you going? It's dangerous to stray this far from home without a friend. What about the funny one? Why didn't you bring him?” she cooed into his ear.

With a sigh, Yoosung reached up to stoke her honey brown feathers. It had been a while since his bird friend had seen Saeyoung and was unaware of his condition. “He's sick, Rinna. Very sick. I'm on my way to find the only person who'll be able to save him. Other than you, Saeyoung and the other animals, I don't have any friends so I had to come alone,” he explained sadly.

The little bird nuzzeled it's head against his neck. “I'm so sorry to hear that. Honestly, I think he's especially weird for a human, but any friend of yours is also a friend of mine,” she said kindly. She hopped up onto his head and rested in his blonde locks, earning a giggle from Yoosung. “I can never understand why you aren't surrounded by friends. You're unbelievably kind, too forgiving for your own good, smart, loyal…” she trailed off, listing all his good qualities.

If Rinna had been a human, he'd always imagined her to be a sweet old woman. She was constantly worried for his wellbeing and was able to offer the type of encouragement that only a grandmother could. “Thank you, Rinna but I think you're forgetting my tendency to whine and act like a child. Maybe I'll be able to befriend the man I'm going to meet. Saeyoung might have warned me about him being hostile, but I believe I'll be able to soften him up,” Yoosung said.

The more he thought about it, the more he was determined to become friends with the stranger. He assumed that the man would be somewhat of a loner and Yoosung pledged to change that. He had never met him before and had no inkling of what his personality was like but that didn't matter to him. Everyone needed friends, right?

 -----

The sun had set long ago once Yoosung had reached the lake. Rinna had flown off to the safety of her warm nest once the chilly midnight winds had arrived. Shivering from the cold, he regretted not wearing more layers beneath his cloak. Throwing his hood up over his fair locks, he studied the area surrounding the lake from shadows of the trees.

Moonlight twinkled across the surface of the deep blue water while the breeze swayed the glowing navy flowers that dotted the clearing. If Yoosung recalled correctly, they were called twilight dreams and only bloomed under the light of a full moon.

He ducked behind a tree with a gasp as he noticed the lone figure that stood by the edge of the lake. Peering out from the trunk of the tree, he blinked rapidly, trying to get his eyes to focus on the body.

They stood straight, black cloak fluttering lightly in the wind. From beneath his hood, Yoosung could make out a head of snowy white hair. The eyes that intently watched the water were of a startling mint. The moonlight reflecting off them made them look almost like crystals. The stranger gave off an inhuman aura that filled Yoosung's stomach with unease.

The man walked away from the water and into the trees with the grace of a cat, snapping Yoosung from his trance. Stepping slightly out of his hiding place, he pondered on what to do. He knew he should go after him but his mind was screaming that that was a bad idea. What if he was gone and Yoosung wasn't able to find him again? Then Saeyoung would die at the fault of him! He should be running after him but fear was holding him in place.

Having been so caught up in his own thoughts, Yoosung practically jumped out of his skin when he felt a cold blade press against his throat and an arm wrap around his waist, holding him tightly.

“Looks like I found a lost puppy,” a voice cooed into his ear. His blood ran cold as he felt his heart begin to race. Glancing sideways, Yoosung caught a glimpse of white hair. The stranger.

“H-how did you know I was here?” he asked, careful not to move lest the blade spill his blood.

“Who said you can ask questions?” he asked in an icy tone. The stranger turned Yoosung around and pushed him against the tree, putting away his knife and bracing his arms on either side of the shorter boy’s head. “What're you doing wandering around at midnight, hmm?”

Now that he was facing him, Yoosung could get a better look at his face. He was surprised to find that his hair was not pure white but rather tinted with pink at the tips. Up close he could see the dark circles that could only be from a lack of sleep. He took in everything from his sharp jawline to his pale skin to the way his hair fell slight across his eyes.

In the rush of the moment, Yoosung realised that he couldn't be certain that this was indeed the man he was looking for. Saeyoung never given him a name or appearance, all that he'd told him of was his hostility…oh. So this had to be him then.

“I need your help. My friend is dying and he said you were the only one who could save him,” he explained with what little confidence he had.

The man’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion and his mouth formed a scowl. “Why would I help your worthless friend? How do they even know who I am? What's their name?” he asked.

“S-Saeyoung. Saeyoung Choi,” Yoosung stuttered out. The way pure unbridled hatred filled his eyes, told him that he knew very well who Saeyoung was and that he didn't think kindly of him.

“Get out of here. Get out of here before I kill you! That traitor can die for all I care. He leaves me to suffer for all these years but now he's come running back for my help? I hope he's screaming in pain when his cold, dead heart lets out its final beat!” he exclaimed, the anger in his voice making Yoosung flinch.

A cold, dead heart? What on earth was he talking about? The Saeyoung he knew was like a walking ray of sunshine. Sure, there were moments when Yoosung felt like slapping off his goddamn grin but he'd never done anything unforgivable. Had his friend been…lying to him? The thought seemed ridiculous but could it be that he wasn't the great person he made himself out to be. He must've done something terrible for the stranger to have reacted in such a way at merely the mention of his name.

The mint eyed man turned away from him and disappeared into the forest. Yoosung hurriedly followed after him. “What did he do to you?,” he asked cautiously, careful not to trigger any violent outbursts.

“That doesn't concern you, blondie,” he said through clenched teeth. Turning his head toward him, he stopped in his tracks. “Stop following me. I already said I won't help! Are you that stupid that you can't understand?”

“Please…I can tell that you aren't fond of him but he's my only real friend. Without him, I have no one,” Yoosung pleaded. He knew it was as good as useless to continue asking but it was worth a shot, right?

With a huff, the white haired man crossed his arms over his chest. “I couldn't care less about you, either. No one helped me when I suffered so why should I hel—“ he was cut off with a cry of pain. Doubling over, his gloved hands clutched tightly at his head. On his knees, his eyes squeezed shut as his body began shivering.

Flying into a panic, Yoosung crouched down and hesitantly reached out to touch his arm. “Are you okay? What's wrong?” he asked with concern.

Flinching away from his touch, he managed to say, “I-It's so cold. I need—I need warmth.”

Without a second thought, Yoosung removed his dark blue cloak and wrapped it around the shivering boy. Whilst doing so, he took the opportunity to pull down his hood and see the words tattooed on the back of neck. “Demon of Ice?” he said aloud. That was the exact opposite of Saeyoung’s blood title, Angel of Flame.

Suddenly everything clicked into place for him. While Saeyoung may be burning, this man was freezing. There was some kind of connection between the two but he'd leave that thought for another day.

“You've been like this for a while haven't you? Experiencing extreme coldness? If you come with me, we'll be able to save you. You'll die if this continues any longer,” Yoosung insisted. He was no longer worried only for his best friend, but also for the shivering man in front of him. Yoosung didn't like to see anyone suffer, no matter the circumstances.

Pulling Yoosung's cloak tightly around him, he protested, “I don't care if I die. I have no place in this world. Just leave me alone!”

Shaking his head, Yoosung planted his hands firmly on the man’s shoulders. “I'm not going to let you die. Even if I have to drag you by your feet, you _will_ come see Saeyoung and you _will_ get better,” Yoosung stated. He surprised himself at how confident he was able to sound in front of someone so intimidating.

The pale man growled with annoyance before saying,” Fine! I can already tell how stubborn you are, so if it means you get out of my hair, I'll go help your pathetic ‘friend’”

A smile lit up his face and he couldn't help but hug the stranger in thanks. “Thank you so much Mr. Stranger! I’m Yoosung Kim, by the way,” he said, introducing himself.

“Gah, get off me!” he said, pushing away from the blonde haired boy. “Mr.Stranger? My name is Saeran, idiot.”

Hope twinkled in his violet eyes as he said, “Thank you, Saeran.”


End file.
